Star vs The Force of Evil
by AngieStar
Summary: This take place after the Bon Bon episode. Star realize her situation about her magic and problem she going to face in her future. Star don't want to hurt her friend and the people that close to her. With friends, Star will found out what bother her. In other side, Marco trying to discover the true mean of his purpose.
1. Chapter 1: Spell's book

Chapter One: Star's Spell book

This is take place after Star lost her spell book. (after Bon Bon the Birthday Clown episode)

Marco, Jackie and Janna take Star home. Morning raise and Star is staying at her room. Jackie starts to get worried about Star and ask Marco:

Jackie says: "I hope Star is okay..." toward to Marco. While Marco reply "Don't worried, Star is fine." But Marco is thinking of how to get back Star's spell book during his reply to Jackie.

Jenna sit at couch and using Marco's cell phone. While Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff (Buff Frog) creates rift portal to Marco living room. He try to warn Marco and Star about Ludo. Jackie sees Buff Frog and get suprise of his looks when he shows up. She startle Marco cause Marco to look around and see Buff Frog.

Marco says: "Buff Frog?" toward to Buff Frog. Buff Frog replies "karate boy, I need to tell you something." Marco tells Buff Frog, "Its not a good time, Ludo has taken Star's spell book." Buff Frog feel that he fail to warn Star and Marco about Ludo. Buff Frog replies "Oh, I see... (have idea expression) I know where Ludo hideout is."

Marco expression change and says "Really?" to Buff Frog. Buff Frog tells Marco that Ludo hideout at Mewni. Marco got an idea of what he have to do. Seeing Marco expression cause Jackie worried about Marco.

Jackie tells Marco "Marco?" Marco turns and tells Jackie "I need to do this, Star's spell book is important to her and I have to get it back." Jackie replies "Be safe... Marco." and hug Marco. Marco turns to face Jenna direction and tells her "Look after Star for me." While Janna replies "Sure." (without of care expression) Marco go up to his room to change to Karate uniform. He look at his red belt and put it on.

He go back to living room and travel with Buff Frog to another dimension. They made to Mewni and Buff Frog show Marco the entrance to Ludo hideout. Marco starts to move but Buff Frog stop him.

Buff Frog tells Marco "Its to dangerous, Karate boy. Ludo is strong and you need a plan a strategy." Marco replies "its doesn't matter, I have to do this for Star beacause Star is my best friend."

Buff Frog really how determine of Marco and decide to let him process. Marco tells Buff Frog that he go by himself to Ludo hideout and let Buff Frog to wait at the entrance way. Marco go in to the hole and sneak his way to the main location where Ludo is at.

Meanwhile, Ludo tells Glossaryck that he is not milady. Glossaryck tells Ludo "What do you want?" Ludo replies "I want to..." But get interrupt by his wand. Ludo's wand start to glow and Ludo looks at it. Ludo starts to have a conversation with his wand and Glossaryck analysis Ludo and wand.

Ludo says to the wand "I can't get Star Butterfly?" The wand geeen glow stronger and Ludo tells the wand that he need be strong to face Star Butterfly. While the time, Marco see the monster are slave and working hard. Marco continue to work his way down. Marco starts to hear Ludo voice and head toward to the direction of Ludo voice.

Marco fall down and hit ground. Ludo says "What a surprise, Marco..." Marco stand up and look at Ludo. Marco says "hand over the spell book... Ludo." While Glossaryrck tells Marco "Marco my boy." Which Marco replies "Glossaryrck? I take you back home."

Ludo order bold eagle and spider to attack Marco. Spider charge toward to Marco and Marco pose fight stance. Meanwhile Glossaryck watch the battle. Marco spin kick the Spider and Eagle try to grab Marco with her claw. Marco drop down low and roll forward to dodge Eagle strike. The Spider spread her web at Marco but Marco move out of web way. Marco use the web to grab on to Eagle so that he can put down. Marco karate chop the Eagle. Spider move toward to Marco and Marco forus pounch the Spider.

Ludo says "end of line, Marco." Ludo aim his wand at Marco. Marco turns and face Ludo. Marco expression show without fear, ludo's wand stop glowing. Glossaryck got bored and decide to use his magic to hit Ludo. Ludo's wand drop of Ludo hand and hit floor near Marco foot. Glossaryck ask Marco get wand and they are going home.

Marco reach toward to wand and grab it. The wand start to glow green and Marco see flash of image of Toffee plan and Eclipsa the queen of darkness. Marco shake his head and Glossarycrk replies "Marco..." which Marco says "I'm coming."

Glossaryck and spell book come out hole. Marco climbing out but soon Marco see his "stuck" life dream. Which Marco see destruction of his school and Echo Creek. Glossaryck looks at Marco and says "Marco, Marco..." Marco slap out and look at Glossaryck. Glossaryck ask Marco "Marco my boy, are you aright." Marco respone "I fine just little tired."

Buff Frog create portal with is dimensional scissor. Glossaryck with spell book and Marco go in. They made back to living room will Jackie waiting and Janna relaxing. Jackie is glad that Marco made back, Janna seem to be laying back.


	2. Chapter 2 : Glossaryck warning

Chapter two: Glossaryck warning

Star laying on her bed. She wondering how she cause Ludo to take her spell book and Glossaryck away. Star start to think but an image of Jackie and Marco appear. Star take her banket and cover her self.

Glossaryck enter her room and see window shades close. The room is dark, and no sun light had shine in. Star start to hear a whisper. She notice that voice. Glossaryck use his magic to remove shades and allowing the sun light to shine in. Star remove her banket and look around. Star see Glossaryck and spell book.

Star says "Glossaryck!" Star get out her bed and run toward to Glossaryck. Star replies "Your back." (With a cheerful expression) Glossaryck tells Star "Thank to Marco." Star hear the name Marco and Star replies "Oh..."(less tension)

Glossaryck notice that Star have something in her mind. Glossaryck ask "Star? Is their something a matter..." Star starts to explain to Glossaryck about the spell. Star tells to Glossaryck "Sorry for not listening to you and that I use the all-seeing eye spell and (Quick) I see Jackie with Marco ride the skate board and then fall..."

Glossaryck tells Star to slow down and Star gasps. Her door knock, Star turns and face door. Star see Janna, Marco and Jackie. Star tells them "Thanks... you guys."(Happy expression) Janna replies "No problem, Star." and turn to Marco "smell you later, Marco" Janna walk away while Marco tells Janna "quit smell me Janna." Jackie tells Star "I glad that you are back to your regular self, Star."

Then Jackie tells Marco "Catch you around, Marco" Jackie kiss Marco at cheek. While Star's left hand make a fist. Glossaryck notice Star reaction. Jackie left, leaving Marco and Star.

Marco look at Star and ask her "Are you okay, Star." Star replies "I'm fine, Marco. Why you ask?" Marco take out cell phone and play his voice message to Star "Hey Marco, it just me. Checkin' on my best bud, (gasp) just drop me a line when you get home, just wanna check up on you if you want to, if not that thats cool to. Bye."(pause)(groan voice) "Why are you not picking up!" Listening to voice message, Star's right hand hold her left shoulder and rub it.

Star says "Oh...uh...Marco thats." But interrupt by Marco tell Star "I sorry, Star. I should be helpful." Star replies "Marco is not your fault... It's my..." But Marco says "Star... I should be more responible and you should not carry all that burden." Star replies "Marco." Marco says "It's okay Star." Marco left the room. While Star try reach with her right hand toward to Marco. Star says "mmmm, hmmm."

Star turn and go to her bed. Star lay on her bed and put pollow on her face. Star make quiet scream at her pollow. Glossaryck look at the spell book and see crack on gem of spell book cover. Glossaryck says "Oh no."

School day start, Star taking history class. The history is about the Revolutionary war in America. Star sit in class listening to the teacher and passing the time. After the class, Star and Jenna walk home. Jenna says "Later, Star." Star replies "Bye Jenna." Star walk in the house and says "I'm home." No one have respone to Star. Star go up stair and in to her room.

Star says "Glossaryck?" Glossaryck replies "Welcome back, Star." Star replies "Have you seen Marco?" Glossaryck says "No..." Star put down her backpack and sit chair where Glossaryck reading at the spell book and wait. Star start to feel alone. Time passes by, Mr and Mrs Diaz come back home.

Star run down stair and say "Mrs and Mr Diaz." Angie says "hi Star, We make Burrito." Star replies "Sweet." Marco come home. Star says "Hi Marco!" Marco replies "hi Star, what is mom and dad doing? Star replies "Making Burrito." Angie says "Dinner will be soon." Marco replies "Oh okay, I be at my room." Marco go up stair and pass by Star. Star go down stair and sit on chair in living room and waiting for dinner.

Dinner time, Marco, Rafael, Angie and Star are siting and having dinner together. Rafael begin to converation with Marco.

Rafael ask Marco "Marco, how was your beautiful date? Marco replies "Dad, it was great." While Star listen with the converation between them, she is feeling left-out. Angie know about Star reaction and change subject. Angie ask Star "How you day, Star?" Star replies "I learn a lot new thing." Angie replies "Thats great, Star." But interrupt with converation of Rafael and Marco.

Star says "I'm done" Star stand up and tells Angie and Rafael "Thank for meal Mr and Mrs. Diaz." Star walk up stair to her room. Marco know Star reaction. Angie is mad at Rafael which Rafael says "Sorry, Hon..."

Star sit at her bed and door knock. Star walk to door and open. Marco stand and say "Are you okay, Star? You seem down..." Star replies "I'm fine, Marco." Marco tells Star "If there anything, I here for you." Star replies "That sweet, Marco." Marco go to his room. Glossaryck watch the converation with Star and Marco. Star close door and Glossaryck tells Star "Star, I need tell you something."

Star turn to Glossaryck and say "What is it, Glossaryck?" Glossaryck replies "is a history lesson." Star tells Glossaryck "History lesson? I taken in school." Star start to walk away but Glossaryck says "Mewni history, Star." Star turn back to Glossaryck and say "What!" Glossaryck says "Eclipsa the queen of Mewni."

Star start listen to Glossaryck. Glossaryck "Okay, Star (look at Star) are you paying attention?" Star replies "Sorry." Glossaryck start tells the story of Eclipsa.

Long time ago in Mewni, there a princess name Eclipsa. She strong and wise. She create many different spell and want you master all type of spell. I teach her all the knowledge I know. She wrote many spell on spell book. Time passes, She get married and become Queen of Mewni. But Mewmen battle with monsters. The King of Mewni capture dangerous monster and prison him in dungeon. Eclipsa take care of her child but feel of uneasy. She is think of reason of Mewmen and monsters battle. Soon, she fallen in love with monster that is in prison. Days pases, Eclipsa broke free monster and fled, leaving her child and former husband. Onward, Eclipsa create dark magic to help her monster lover.

Star start to fall asleep and Glossaryck realize. Glossaryck says "Star..." Glossaryck hear sleeping sound from Star. Glossaryck says "did I do the right thing? let Star..." Glossaryck have flashback when he with Eclipsa. Eclipsa final message to Glossaryck.

Eclipsa says "Glossaryck..." Glossaryck replies "Are you should?, Milady."


	3. Chapter 3: Marco conflict

Chapter three: Marco's comflict

Marco walking home with Jackie. Jackie tells Marco thank for help her study for test. Marco seem to be nervous.

Jackie says "Marco? Are you okay?" Which Marco replies "I'm fine, Jackie." In his mind, Marco starts to think of how to ask Jackie about their relationship.

Jackie says "dude, relax." toward to Marco. Marco replies "Yeah." Jackie asks "Marco, why are you so nervous?" Which Marco replies "Oh...uh?" to Jackie. Jackie replies "Marco, it been couple of week, and are you still nervous around me?" Marco says "No...No Jackie, it just that I want to ask you..."

Marco is about to say his reason but interrupt by Jackie.

Jackie says "Hi, Star." Which Marco turn and see Star. Star replies "Hi, Jackie." Marco says "hey, Star." Star replies "Hi, Marco."

Marco look at Star and Jackie. Star and Jackie starts to have conversation. End of conversation:

Jackie says "bye, Star. (look at Marco) see you in school, Marco." Star says "bye, Jackie." Marco replies to Jackie "okay..."

At Marco left, Star go home, and at Marco right, Jackie ride her skateboard. Marco look down and think of how to figure out his relationship with Jackie.

Marco go to sleep and start to dream. In his dream, Marco try to realize what is going on.

At the Marco's dream, he look at the distance. At the distance, Marco see Star stand there. Star back is face Marco. Marco says "Star!" but Star did not respone. Marco start to walk toward to Star. Soon Marco start to run. He try to reach Star but distance between Star and Marco have not change. A light shine at left side. Marco turn around and see Eclipsa the queen of darkness. Marco says "Who are you?" Eclipsa start to mumble something. Marco says "What?" Which Marco cannot hear what Eclipsa mumbling about. Eclipsa change to Janna. Marco says "Jenna?" Marco surounding start to change. A symbol appear at ground and Marco look down. Marco says "Whoa." Marco step back and look at Janna. Marco says "Janna, what is go on?"

Janna starts to mumble which cause Marco to be more confuse. Janna starts to fade and Marco look around and turn back to Star.

Star starts to turn her head toward to Marco. Marco replies "Star... What is happening?" Earthquake start happen and monster hand grab Star. Marco use his left hand to try reach to Star. Marco cry out "Star!"

Marco suddenly wake up. He is sweating and seem to have nightmare. Then he get out his bed and left his room. Marco go to Star's room to check up on her. He open Star's room door, and see Star sleeping on her bed. Marco feel glad and smile. Marco close her door and left.

The next day at cafeteria, Marco sit down and looking at Jackie talking with her friend. Janna appear and sit next to Marco at his right.

Janna says "Man, Marco. I heard." Marco replies "huh?" Janna says "You and Jackie is already boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone is talk about it." Marco replies "What!" Marco slam his head to table and look ashame. Janna says "Whoa, you acting like Star." Marco says "Star?" Marco knows that Star is not here. Marco says to Janna "Where is Star?" Janna replies "Who knows, maybe at talking with princple."

Jackie walk by and say "hey, guys." Which Janna says "hey." Marco turn and see Jackie. Marco says "Jackie?" Janna look at Marco and say "I'll be leaving you alone... (Mischievous expression)" Marco start to get nervous and say "What up, Jackie?" Jackie says to Marco "Do you want come with me and see skateboard event?" Marco replies "Yes..."

Marco think it another date with Jackie. Jackie starts to walk away and turn to Marco "see you at eight." Jackie left and Marco become panic and run home.

Marco return home and go to his room. A piece of wand start to glow on his wardrobe. Marco look at it and pick up the piece of wand in his hand. The wand start to glow green. The environment start to change. Marco start to see Echo Creek rather than his room.

Marco see his friends and nerd student playing around. Marco calls them but they didn't answer. Marco look around and see Jackie standing. Jackie simle at him and Marco walk toward to her. Red Moon appear in sky and red light shine at Marco. Marco look up and see red moon.

Marco says "huh?" Marco look back at Jackie. Jackie reach her hand to Marco. Marco reach his hand to Jackie's hand. His hand pass through Jackie's hand. Marco look at his hand, he is hold red balloon. He starts to let red balloon go. Red balloon floating away toward to moon.

Star walk by Marco room and see Marco standing. Star stop and turn to look at Marco. Star says "Marco?"

Marco starts to hear a voice. He close his eyes and reopen. Marco look at his hand and see he hold piece of wand. Star says again "Marco?" Marco suddening shook and turn around see Star. Marco quick hide the piece of wand.

Star ask "Marco, Why are you just standing there?" toward Marco. Marco replies to Star "Oh, I just got a lot thing in my mind, Star." Star says to Marco "Oh, okay!"

Marco need to ask for help and he come up with the last resort and it is Tom. Marco use dimensional scissor to go to the underworld and meet Tom. Which Tom says "What up, Marco."

Marco have question to ask to Tom. He want to find out about red moon.

Marco says "Tom, What is red moon?" to Tom. Tom replies "Red Moon? What you mean the Blood Moon?" Which Marco says "What? Blood Moon?"

Marco starts to think about what is the blood moon. All Marco can remember is whisper that says "Blood moon tonight, the moon of lovers..."

Tom start to explain what is blood moon. while Tom bring Marco to Ballroom.

Tom says "dude, Blood moon happen only six hundred sixty seven year,(667) when blood moon light shine and select two lucky soul binding them together for eternity and hypnotic ruby bond."

Marco look skyward and see symbol in his dream. Those symbol reflect to Marco friends. Tom see Marco look up at roof.

Tom says "Whoa, Marco?" Which Marco look back at Tom. Marco says "What is that?" Tom replies "Its just ritual..." Marco starts to think of those symbol and its seem to be represent Ferguson and Alfonzo, nerd student, Jeremy Birnbaum, but that one symbol remain Marco about Jackie Lynn Thomas. There is one symbol that Marco don't know who represent to.

Marco says "Do you know what the ritual is for?" Tom starts to hesitate and say "huh?" Marco says "never mind. Tom, do you know anything about relationship?" Tom say "Whoa, dude. I so sorry, you got wrong person to ask. Look at me, I thought to use it to get back Star but I was wrong."

Tom starts to explain about him and Star.

Tom says "When Star and I was together, Star was always demand. She was wonderful and I always love her. I was to selfish, and that is my fault that we break up. (That is when I meet Brian for anger management.)" Marco replies "Wow, it seem you learn." Tom continue saying "I thought Star have choosen you, Marco. After blood moon ball..." Which Marco says "What? Star is in love with Oskar." to Tom. Tom replies "uh."

Marco seem Tom is not the right person about relationship.

Marco "sigh" and use dimensional scissor to go home. Tom says to Marco "hey, good luck."

Marco end of be more conflict about his dream and Jackie. Door knock, Marco open the door. He see Star standing and look worry. Star says Marco, you seem to be bum down..." Marco replies "Oh, Star. my dream..." Star says "What, stuck life dream?" Marco replies "Yea."

Marco explain to Star about his dream but leaving other information out. Marco reflect of his dream as blocking his achievement.

Star says "Marco, its just dream. Don't let your brain keep you for what you want." Marco replies "You right, Thank. Star." Which Marco hug Star.


	4. Chapter 4: Star Decision

Chapter Four: Star Decision

Star starts to get ready to get school. She wake up and get out of her bed. She goes to bathroom to change.

Marco says "Star, hurry up or we will be late to school." Star replies "Coming."

Star goes back to her room grab the wand and put in her backpack. She goes down the stair to meet Marco.

Star and Marco goes school. Meanwhile in class, Star feel bore and look at window. Star see parking lot which Oskar play with keytar. Star starts to day dream about Oskar. After school, Star goes to meet Oskar at parking lot. Star want to ask Oskar about her liking him.

Star says "Hey, Oskar." Oskar eyes gaze on Star. Star starts to lost sense of words to say.

Star says "Oskar (love heart floating in air)"

Oskar talk about about his passion of his music and how life give him mood in his song. Star listening all of Oskar saying and realize she wants to say something to Oskar.

Oskar says "I keep on jamming, and experience the way of emotion." Star work up the courage and say "Oskar (pause) do you like me?" Oskar replies "My like is for my music (jamming with keytar) and oh-yeah Gene." Star replies "Oh..." Oskar answer as riddle to Star. He knows Star respone and says "There is someone else to be like."

Afterward, Janna and Star walking home.

Janna says "I heard, sorry, Star..." to Star. Star replies "Its fine, Janna. Some part of me felt okay when Oskar didn't like me..."

Next day at school. Star at her locker. She put away her textbook when a student run by.

Student "Star, Star, Star, can you help me." Star replies "Hey, What is it?"

Star use her magic. Her wand glow green and create a paper monster. The paper monster starts to attack the student. Star starts to freak out and she use sunshine friendship spell change paper back to be friendly.

Student says "thank a lot Star...(With angry voice)" to Star. Star replies "I'm sorry..."(sad voice)

Star looks at her wand and Marco run toward to meet Star. Marco is worry about what Star did.

Marco say "What happen Star?" Marco put both of his hand on Star shoulders. Star replies "I don't know...Marco."(sad voice)

Star slowly push Marco hands away and run.

Marco says "Star!"

Star run home and goes up the stair to her room.

Glossaryck see Star and say "Welcome back, future Queen of Mewni." Star see Glossaryck and replies "Oh, Glossayck..." Glossayck knows something is wrong with Star which she just walk around nerously.

Glossaryck says "Is there a problem?, Star." Star starts say "Something wrong with my magic, and..."

Star try to explain to Glossaryck. Which Glossayck look at wand. Glossayck think of situation. Glossaryck tells Star "Maybe you be normal girl." Star replies "Normal girl?" Glossayck say "Yes, normal girl or you refer earth girl style." Star replies "Oh, Earth girl style... Huh, Why?" Glossaryck says "Just for time been, you should not use your magic."

Star look at her wand. She put her wand next to the spellbook. Star says "Okay, I can do this. Earth girl style..." She starts to think of something to do. She come up with nothing. Star left her room and goes down stair. Star see Mrs. Diaz at kitchen area.

Star says "Hi, Mrs. Diaz." Angie turn and see Star. Angie says "Oh, hello. Star." Star look at Angie and ask "What you of to?" Angie replies "I goes out for shopping." Star says "Can I come too? Mrs. Diaz." Angie "Sure, Star."

Angie and Star goes to mall strip. They goes to the supermarket.

Selling lady says "want to try out my brownies?" Star replies "Mmmmm brownies..." Star takes the brownie and eat it. Angie says "I teach you, Star to how to make s brownie, when we goes home." Star replies "Okay!"

Star and Angie return back home with groceries. They unpack the groceries and put it away. Then Angie starts to teach Star how to bake brownies. Angie teaches Star about the right ingredients and how to mix it. Star starts to mix the ingredients. She remember about the sleepover which the girls hate her brownies. Angie touch Star's hand and guide her on mix. Star feels glad and happy when Angie help her. When the mix is done, they put mix ingredients on to tray and put it in oven. They starts to wait but Star thinking that brownie will be bad.

Angie says "Sweety, don't worry." Star looks at Angie. Star replies "Oh... uh, Mrs. Diaz, how you know when brownie will be great?" Angie says "Do you want to know a secret?, Star." Star replies "Yes!" Angie says "Is the heart." Star says "Heart?" Angie tells to Star "If you are cooking or baking, with your feeling, it will determine the food to be good or bad." Star replies "Really!" Angie says "Yes, Star."

Brownies are ready. Star and Angie take out the brownies and put it on table. Star grab one brownie and give to Mr. Diaz.

Rafael says "Thank, Star." Rafael take a bite. Rafael says "mmmmm, delicioso." Star is happy. Angie tells Star "See, Sweety." Angie grab one of brownie and bite it. Angie replies "it is delicious. Star."

Marco come home, Star grab a brownie and goes toward to Marco. Star "Marco, Marco, Marco, try out my brownie." Marco looks at brownie at Star's hand and says "Wow Star, it smell delicious. Wait, you made it" Star nod her head. Marco grab the brownie out of Star's hand. Star looks at Marco expression when Marco takes a bite. Marco says "Wow, Star. Its great." Star replies "Really, Marco?" Marco nod and Star simle.

Jackie and Janna walk in. Jackie say "Wow, what is wonderful smell." Star see Jackie and Janna. Star says "My brownies." Jackie looks at Janna and same to Janna looking back at Jackie. Janna (sarcastic voice) says "Oh, wonderful. Star." Star says "Come guys, try out my brownie." Marco says "It is delicious brownie." Jackie and Janna take brownie. They bite in to it. Jackie says "mmmm (surprise), great brownie. Star" Janna says "Yeah, it great." Star knows that Jackie and Janna is hesitate at first.

Star looks at Marco but Marco looking at Jackie and Janna. Star put her head down and walk up stair to her room. She close her door. She felt unstable. Star look at her desk will her wand and spellbook. Star walk toward to the desk. Star opens her spellbook.

Star says "Hey, Glossaryck." Glossaryck replies "Oh, Star" Star wonder what Glossaryck find about her wand be funky. Star says "So, Glossaryck, what is wrong with my wand." Glossaryck expression change and says "Star, the wand is extension of your memories." Star replies "You told me that, Glossaryck." Glossaryck continue to says "it could be something wrong with you...I'm not hundred percent should." Star says "Me?..."

Star knows her problem. She grabs the wand and look at it.

She turns and see mirror. Star goes to her mirror. Star says "(Ahem) call mom." Mirror replies "calling mom." Moon Butterfly appear in mirror.

Star says "Hi, Mommy." Moon replies "Star, (pause) What did you do?" Star tells her mom "I didn't do nothing, I meaning to ask you?" Moon replies "What is Star?" Star take a deep breathe and says "Can I return back to Mewni?" Moon starts to says "Star, You should be training at Earth dimension." Star says "Please, mom..."

Moon looks at Star face and see that she has make up her mind. Moon says "Fine." Star replies "Thank, Mom."

Star exhale and says "I think is best thing to do." She looks at her room door. Star thinks of telling the Diaz about her decision.

She left her room and walk in hallway. Star meet Marco at hallway. Marco knows something wrong about Star. Star continue to goes down stair and see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz sitting at sofa. They are giggling at each other. Which Marco follow Star.

Star tells them "Ahem, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, I'm return back to Mewni." Rafael is surprise and Angie is in shook. Marco is stung about Star words. Rafael says "Star,uh-ah you come back?" Star did not respone to Rafael question.

Angie knows something wrong about Star. Star turn around and starts to walk away but Marco stop her.

Marco says "Star, you don't have do this because of your mother tell you." Star replies "Is not that, Marco."

Star goes back to her room.

Note:

I fix some of grammar throughout the story and I have problem think of Oskar way of says. I try my best to get Oskar saying right.


	5. Chapter 5: Diaz Family

Chapter Five: Diaz Family

Star laying on her bed amd looking at top of bed roof. Door knock, Star looks at the door. She get out of her bed and walk toward to the door.

Star opens the door amd say "Marco, I don't..." But Star see Angie stand there. Which Star says "Mrs. Diaz?" Angie replies "Hey, Star. I make some pancake, do you want some?" Star says "Yea, pancake!"

Star goes to bathroom to clean herself. She get out bathroom and go down stair to the kitchen. She goes to kitchen counters and sit on stool to wait for the pancake. Rafael tells Angie "Bye hon, voy a trabajar." Angie kiss him and tells to Rafael "Be safe." Refael left, and Angie puts the pancake to the plate. Angie turns and place the plate at the counter while Star is wait.

Star says "Mmmm, pancake..." She take a bite at the pancake but notices Angie is looking at her. Angie says "How the pancake, sweety." Star replies "Delicious, Mrs. Diaz." Angie says "Thank, Star..." Angie tells Star "You remain me, when I was you age." Star replies "Really..." Angie says "Star, do you want me to tell you a story?" Star replies "Okay."

Angie tells the story about how she meet Marco father, (Rafael) to Star.

Angie begin saying "Star, did you know, that Rafael was foreign exchange student." Star says "What? Mr. Diaz is just like me?" Angie says "Yes. Star."

Angie starts:

"Long ago, I was hosting foreign exchange program. This will I first meet Marco father, Refael. He looks like athletic and my parents like him. At school, he was popular and had made a lot friends. I was in to my study back in that time. He was always outgoing. But I was amaze of him. Later on, I notices something about him."

Star says "What was it?" Angie replies "That he like me." Star realize when hear Angie words. Star says "And then?"

Angie continue telling the story:

Refael was charming, and alway give me an adventure. But at first, I didn't notices that he like me. Refael give me hint but I never notice.

Angie says "But Sweety, I wasn't the first girl." Star replies "Really?" Angie says "Yes, Star. There is other girl in school like Refael."

Angie continue:

The girl in school, she always talking with Refael. I was be learning in class and just know that this girl like Rafael.

Meanwhile at the park, Marco laying on grass with Jackie. Marco looking at sky.

Marco says "Wish we can see star in sky." Jackie replies "Yea, but why Marco?" Marco says "To see the cosmos, uh..." Jackie says "It will be beatiful. Wow, Marco. I do not know that your in to cosmology." Marco says "Yea, there a lot of thing you know about me." Jackie lean into Marco and says "You amaze me, Marco." Marco looks at Jackie and says "Amaze?" Jackie replies "Yea, there is a lot thing that I don't know about you, Marco. You surprise me with many different thing. You always nervous around me, but look at you now, you are relax." Marco says "But I still little nervous."

Jackie laughs and Marco simle.

Back to Angie and Star at kitchen.

Angie tells Star "I always felt a connection with Refael." Star replies "Connection?" Angie says "A bond, Sweety. This bond is something special." Star says "Special?" Star realize her feeling and want to understand her self.

Angie continue again:

"Days pass by, I wondering about how should I tells Refael that I love him. He had been person that show me a wonderful place and his craft. I get nervous of tell him."

Star wonder and says "What? you Mrs. Diaz." Angie replies "Its not that easy, Sweety."

Back to the park, Marco stand up and look at Jackie.

Marco says "Its was wonderful" Jackie says "Yea." Jackie simle at Marco. Marco reach his right hand to Jackie. Jackie grab on to Marco's hand and stand up,

Jackie says "Marco." Jackie lead forward and kiss Marco at cheek. Marco says "Huh?" Jackie replies "Thank." Marco says "welcome?" Jackie "Come on, let get back to school."

Marco and Jackie goes back to the school.

Angie continue again tells the story to Star:

"I was not the one to tell him that I love him, He did. I was special. Refael special me that day. I never will forget. It was so romantically. Afterward I tells him that I love him. All the time I know that he is the one for me. My parent notice at first, but time will bring us together."

Angie looks at Star. Angie says "Its only about time, Star." Star looking down and says "Time..." Angie says "Yes, it will take time, Sweety. But it will come."

But Angie change the subject and asks Star "Look at time, you need to go to school." Star look upsetting.

Angiec notices and says "Are you feeling aright, Sweety."

Star shook when Angie asks her question. Star says "Why you ask?" Angie tells to Star "I'm worry about you. Last night, you seem to be upsetting."

Star says "Oh, uh..." Star want to tells Angie about her reason of her action. Star starts hesitate, Angie says "No matter what, you always like daughter to me."

Star hears what Mrs. Diaz says, and about to cry, but she hold up her tear. Star get out stool, and start to walk away. Star turn around and look at Angie.

Star says "Thank for meal, Mrs. Diaz." Angie says "your welcome, Sweety." Star starts to walk toward to Angie. Star says "Hugs."

Star hugs Angie. Angie brace her hands to Star.


	6. Chapter 6: Star Feeling

Chapter 6: Star Feeling

At Echo Creek Academy, on the school grounds, Star looking at the distance. Star thinking of telling Marco about what he meant to her.

Janna walk in and see Star at her locker. She walk up to Star.

Janna says "Yo, Star." Star turn and see Janna. Star was shook and says "Oh, hi... Janna..." Janna knows that Star motivation was down. Janna says "Sorry, Star." Star replies to Janna "Sorry? Janna, why are you apologizing for?"

Janna change the subject and says "Star, wanna tells Marco something..." Star is confuse of Janna action and saying. Star says "Huh?"

Janna look away to see where is Marco. She see Marco sitting on grass.

Janna says "Okay." Janna tells Star "Let go and see Marco." Star says "Wait, (gasp) Janna..." Janna grab on to Star and push her to Marco. Star is struggling and want to stop Janna of move her to Marco.

Janna yells out "Yo, Marco!" Marco look and see Janna and Star. Marco says "Janna?" Janna replies "Here Star." Janna look at Star. Marco says "Huh, Star?" Star starts to get fluster. Star look around and starts to hesitate. She starts mumbling her words. Marco says "Are you okay? Star." Star replies "Yea, I fine..." (sarcastically voice) Janna says "Come on, Star. Say what you want to say to Marco." Star get pressure from Janna. Marco says "Say what?" Star says "Uh, Oh, the weather look nice." Marco replies to Star "Yea, the weather is great."

Janna use her hand to smack her face and shake her head. The bell ring and Marco knows.

Marco says "Let go class." Star replies "Alright. Marco."

Marco, Star and Janna goes to class. After class, Janna wonder about Star action. Janna meet Star at hallway.

Janna says "Man, Star. What happen?" Star turn to Janna and says "I'm panic." Star realize something about Janna. Star says "Hey, Janna. Why you want me to say something to Marco?" Janna answers "I'm knows that you and Marco..." Star heard what Janna says and replies "Huh... when?" Janna tells Star "At the seance, You were telling me about what I think about the picture you take." Star says "Oh." Janna continue to telling Star "You always felt a problem when Jackie is with Marco. It's kind of you are jealous." Star says "Huh, Jealous? But I am not jealous."

Janna question Star answer and wonder why Star have problem with Marco.

Janna says "Then, what is it?" Star starts to explain. Star says "I don't understand my self..." Janna says "Understand your self? You are Star." Star replies "I knows that I me but problem that conflict me to..." Janna think that Star in love with Marco. Janna tells Star "You should tell Marco this..." Star says "Really." Janna says "Yea."

Star and Janna see Marco sit cafeteria table with Jackie.

Janna says to Star "There your chance. Star." Star says "But Jackie is there." Janna tells Star "I will distract Jackie and you will tell Marco about what you feel." Star says "feel?"

Janna walk up to Marco and Jackie and start to have conversation. Star try to tells Janna to wait but Janna already did. Star look carefully at Janna talking to Marco and Jackie. Janna starts to move Jackie away for Marco to have pravite conversation. Star walk up to Marco.

Star says "Hi, Marco." Marco turn and see Star. Marco replies "Hi, Star." Star sit next to Marco. Marco look at Star carefully and knows something. Star says "Marco... I want to say that..." Marco intercrept and says "Star. Are you feeling aright? I knows that you are not acting normal. You used to be using your wand and have fun will other but you seem to be down. You know that I here for you if you want to talk about." Star starts to hesitate when hearing Marco words. Star says "I not always using my wand... I can be normal without using magic. But I just want to..." Marco rise his left hand and touch Star forehead. Star says "Marco?" Marco replies "hmmm, You don't need to be worry." Marco put his hand down. Star says "worry?" Marco turn and look at table. Marco tells Star "I wish that you can stay will us and not return to Mewni."

Star knows Marco refering to her saying about return to Mewni. Star look down and put her left hand on to Marco hand. Star says "Marco... is..." Jackie return with Janna. Jackie says "Hi, Star." Star emotion change and look at Jackie. Star pause and starts to be nervous. Star says "uh, hi. Jackie." Jackie look at Marco. Star stand up starts to walk away. Jackie says "Huh?"

Janna follows Star and tells her "Did you say it?" Star heart starts to beat fast. She take time to breathe. She relax and tells Janna "No." Janna looks surprise. Janna says "What? Star. what happen?" Star says "Marco, tells me about worry about me." Janna says "and then?" Star tells Janna "I just foze... I just..." Star getting frustrate. Janna tells Star "Whoa, relax. Star."

Marco and Jackie starts leave the cafeteria walking at distance. Janna think that Star need example. Janna looks at Marco and yell out "Marco! I love you!" Marco turn and see Janna. Marco tells Janna "Stop joke around. Janna." which Jackie giggle.

Marco and Jackie left the area. Janna turn back to Star and says "See, Star. You can do it." Star says to Janna "Huh, I? Why you say that." Janna says "That what you want to say to Marco." Star says "uh...no..." Janna says "Star are you contradicting your self." Star says "contradicting?" Star get idea and tells Janna "Wait, hmmm. let see Tom." Janna says "Who Tom?" Star replies "my ex-boyfriend." Janna thinks is bad idea.

Star and Janna goes to visit her ex-boyfriend Tom. When Star appear, Tom is surprise to see her.

Tom says "Hey, Star." (Lovely voice) Star says "No, No, No..."

Tom is shut down by Star. Janna look around at Tom place. Star want to tell Tom about Marco.

Janna says "Nice, crib." Tom look at Janna and says "Thank..." Star asks Tom "What do you think about Marco?" Tom turn to Star and tells her "We just buddy." Tom look at Star and knows Star reaction.

Tom says "Wait, Star are you..." Star tells to Tom "No, No, No..." Star hesitate her last saying no. Tom gasp and said "Marco ask me about relationship." Star says "He did."

Janna intercrept and says "Is that tiger rug?" Tom replies "Yea." Star says "Tom!" Tom shook and turn back to Star. Tom tells Star "Yes. I thought is was about you. But he tell me is was someone else and that you are in love with Oskar." Star replies "Oh, I see..."

Star find out that Marco visit Tom before and knows that she don't want to interfere. Star and Janna return back to Star's room. Star toward to her bed. Star starts feel more frustrating. She lay on her bed and shut her self with her pillow. Janna look at Star and thinking what to say to her.

Janna says "How difficut to tell Marco about you feeling?" Star says "Its not easy, Janna." Janna sigh and take out her cellphone. She call someone.

Star laying on her bed and getting flustrating about the situation.

Her wand starts to grow green and act on her emotion. Multi-Star appears at her room. Star remove her pillow and see a lot Star.

Multi-Star says "Hello." Janna yell out "Star?" Star says "What is happening?"

Glossaryck come out spellbook and see many other Star.

Glossaryck says "What going on?" Multi-Star starts to look around. Star push some of the other Star away to get to Glossaryck.

Star cry out "Glossaryck!" Glossaryck says "Star." Star tells Glossaryck "Why there a lot me." Glossaryck respone "Its seem like they come out of your wand."

The other Star starts to get out of Star's room. Star tells Janna to block the door.

Glossaryck says "Star. You need to get them back to your wand." Star says "How?" One of the other Star making a lot noise. Star use her wand and blast that other Star. Star says "Be quiet." Glossaryck says "See, Star. You got it."

Star knows solution and try to get the other Star back to her wand.

Star says "Narwhal Blast... (again) Rainbow Fist Punch...(again)"

Star use her spell Narwhal Blast and Rainbow Fist Punch vanishing other Star.

Glossaryck tells Star "So do you got all of them." Star says "I think so..."

Glossaryck starts to explain to Star about those other Star.

Glossaryck says "Star. Remember about when you enter to your wand." Star replies "Yes." Glossaryck says "How many do you see?" Star thinking about how many Star she see. She starts to count and tells Glossaryck "Twelve me." Glossaryck says "Are you should? Did you see any other Star?" Star starts to think hard and find other that she see other Star when she visit school. Star replies "Thirteen of me."

Janna starts to count out how many Star. She find out there is a problem.

Janna says "Star? You miss two of them." Star replies "What? Really. Where the other me went?"

Star and Janna starts to look around to find the other missing Star. They goes to the balcony and see other Star run toward to school.

Star says "We got to stop me." Janna replies "Alright, Star."

Star see Marco sit at bench. Star rush at Marco. Marco is surprise to see Star. Star want to tell to Marco about her feeling.

Twelve Star says "Marco... I L..." Marco replies "Yea, Star."

Janna quickly tackle other Star down and Star run toward Marco.

Star says "Hi, Marco." Marco turn see Star standing there. Marco says "Star?" When Marco about to turn around to look at Janna holding the other Star, Star use her wand and bast other Star away.

Janna look at Marco and says "Hey, Marco." (grin expression) Marco seem to be confuse in this situation. Marco says "What going on?" Star tells Marco "Give us one second, Marco."

Star grab on to Janna and they walk a distance away for Marco.

Star tells Janna "You need to distract Marco when I go to find last me." Janna replies "piece of cake."

Janna goes to Marco and Star starts to think about where is last of her went.

Star says "When I was me, where would I be..."

Star knows something about when she where in her wand. She see Mewni at the football field. She goes to the area. Star find her future self at football field. Future Star is standing on goal pole.

Star says "There is me." Future Star turn and see Star looking at her.

Future Star says "So, you finally come." Star aim her wand at Future Star. Future Star says "You know that magic will not work against me." Star says "What do you want... me?"

Future Star jump down and walk toward to Star. Star starts to take step back and still aim her wand.

Future Star says "Everything you do, I ready know. Star." Star lower her wand and starts to think. Star says "Why, me?" Future Star tells Star "Do about your wand?" Star look at wand. Future Star says "The wand is key instrument of source of magic wonders." Star question "instrument?" Future Star says "That how Glossaryck explain. (Star says "Glossaryck...") But you can says its one side is positive and other negative. Star, you knows that."

Star look shame at her wand. Star look back at her future self. Future Star tells Star "Star. You notice that you felt something is wrong. The feeling, the emotion, your action... All of this will be your doing." Star yell out "I don't want too." Future Star says "Is this the reason that you tell Marco about you going back to Mewni." Star look sad. Star says "Is there any way." Future Star says "I too want to find other path but there will be problem," Star tells Future self "Am I in love with Marco?" Future Star tells Star "I think you knows that answer." Star felt in her heart. Star says "But did I tell him that." Future Star says "Do you want to know." Star look down and says "No..."

Future Star walk to Star and whisper something to her. Star surprise and Future Star vanish. Janna walk in. Star left hand rise to her heart. Janna says "So, Star. Did you finish it." Star turn and says "Yea, Janna... Thank you." Janna says "Oh okay? for what." Star replies "For everything you did. I just want you to know."

Star and Janna walk away. The wand on Star hand started to glow.

Note:

I still fix some of grammar throughout the story. I do my best. Story is base on information in Star vs the Force of evil episode.

You can search at **Starvsforce** in trumblr... I post more information come in a future at trumblr.

Watch the promo of the new Star vs the force of evil that is coming out Feb. 6 2017- (49 time...) In slow motion and listening carefully to what they are saying.

The next chapter will be take time to publish. I will be watch the new episode for inspiration.

If you got any question about Star vs the force of evil, I try my best to describe it.


	7. Preview

Preview of next chapter: Chapter seven: Eclipsa The Queen of Darkness

Its starts at the dog park, Marco walking the laser puppies. Soon Jackie visits Marco at dog park and ask him about "Lunar eclipse."

Star face the fact of Marco and everyone is leaving her. Star starts to feel alone. Janna tells story about how she meet Marco.

Star knows something doesn't feel right and portal open.

Note:

It get hard to get the information correct about character and story.

Star vs the force of evil new will be month February. I be wait for the episode title "Crystal clear" for inspiration.

I fix some of grammar throughout the story. I do my best. Story is base on information in Star vs the Force of evil episode.

You can search at **Starvsforce** in trumblr... I post more information come in a future at trumblr.

Throughout the new episode, There were a lot of information that people thinking of.

For example Dragon bike has a tag 667 is refer to Marco. Someone state is refer to Blood Moon. Also Star's dream boy is Marco 30 year old body and Oskar face.

 **The quote that is important was Star says "I am strong. Independent warrior princess."**

Another information is that the story is now forcing on Marco view and Star fate.

Also if you have any question about last episode, I will try my be answer them. I am analysis the episode and watch them a lot time.


End file.
